ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Man of Science
Man of Science is the first episode of the first season of ''Remember Celestial? Episode I was having trouble with my test. Again. And it was all the voices’ faults. Deficio was trying to convince me that every answer was the number nine. Pacis and Bellum were arguing about something trivial. Prosperitas was telling me that I’m going to fail. And Consilium was muttering some inaudible words of wisdom. Like normal. I didn’t want to argue with Deficio at the time, so I wrote nine for every answer. Now Prosperitas was telling me I was definitely going to fail. I mumbled that she was probably right. Now everyone was quiet except for Pacis and Bellum who I now realized were talking about the pros and cons of nuclear war. I looked up at the clock and wished time would go faster. Strangely, it did. Mr. Belle started picking up tests. Mr. Belle took one look at my test and stared at me with disbelief. “You answered ‘nine’ to every question?” He asked in a stern tone. "Yeah. So?” I replied. "This is history class.” I bit my lip. Deficio really wasn’t helping: "Success! Everyone wins!” Prosperitas was being less enthusiastic, “Except for me. I like failing. And what’s-his-name just failed his test. And we don’t know what Consilium wanted. And Pacis and Bellum still haven’t agreed if it is a good thing that there could be a World War III. ” I could hear Consilium sigh. Mr. Belle pulled out a big red sharpie and drew a giant ‘F’ on my paper. “Please try to do better next time, Kane,” He said and handed me my paper. Deficio and Prosperitas started arguing about success and failure. Which made sense, Consilium said that they were the voices of success and failure. I didn’t know exactly what that means, but I figure it means that Deficio is obsessed with winning and Prosperitas is obsessed with losing. I figured I must be pretty messed up, no regular person could imagine two contrasting personalities like Deficio and Prosperitas. Don’t even get me started on Pacis and Bellum… After school, I was suffering a major headache. Pacis and Bellum had joined Deficio and Prosperitas’ argument and had taken sides- Pacis and Defico versus Bellum and Prosperitas. They were bugging Consilium to cast the deciding vote. I biked home, nearly getting killed about a bazillion times. When I got home, my mom was in the kitchen. I walked inside the kitchen and asked for about the thousandth time, “What happened to Dad?” "I told you I would tell you tomorrow, you 16th birthday.” “Please?”My mom sighed. She smiled at me but her eyes were full of sadness and pain. She looked through the window and up at the sky. A tear trickled down her cheek. She took a deep breath. "Remember Celestial?” She whispered. 'Remember Celestial’. That was always the answer. It wasn’t the kind of answer I was asking for, but I had the feeling that she said more to comfort her then to answer my question. She promised to tell me everything tomorrow, my 16th birthday. I woke up. My brain hurt. A lot. I turned my head and nearly had a heart attack. My left arm looked just like the night sky- pitch black and covered in stars. I jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest mirror. My face had also gotten the sparkle treatment. The right half was also starry, and three black spikes sprouted from my head. This has to be a dream, I thought. "It isn’t a dream,” A familiar voice said. Suddenly two green mask faces appeared on my shoulders. One looked like a proud middle-aged with a five o’clock shadow. The other, a miserable old woman. They both had holes for their mouth and eyes. “Deficio?” I asked, totally freaked out. “That’s right!” The proud mask replied, drearily. “And I’m Prosperitas,” said the old woman mask said. I blinked. I clutched my heart and stumbled into the dining room. My mom sat at the table, littered with three presents and a wooden chest. “Happy birthday!” She said cheerfully. She didn’t seem surprised by my new ‘look’. “So you’re not freaked out that I’m all…” I was at a loss for words. “It doesn’t surprise me at all. You ARE half Celestialsapien. Your father said it would happen when your 15th year would run out.” "But… I’m like… made out of stars?” I was utterly confused, “And what is Celestialsapien?” “Celestialsapiens are the most powerful beings in the universe.” “And…?” "Your father was one of the most powerful. Celestial. Then, I realized that I had never known what my father’s name was before this. That kinda freaked me out. "Celestial gave you a destiny. He said you would become a hero. That you would stop a great evil from consuming the birth place of the Celestialsapiens, the Forge of Creation.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise, “You believe in that junk?” “No. You aren’t dragged along by fate. Use freewill. Either you fail or you succeed.” “But… I can choose not to save the Creation of whatever, right? And you could be pranking me right now! Where’s the proof that this mumbo jumbo is real?" My mom seemed prepared for this, “I think the stars on your fingers are proof enough, but if you don’t believe me, look at this.” She passed me an old yellowed news paper, the date being August 6, 2058. 23 years ago. On the front cover was a being made out of stars and had three spikes coming out of his head. There was a weird hour glass symbol on the being’s chest. The article read: ''Ben 10,000 Dead? The ‘Rampage that left Rushmore in Ruins’ shook not only the United States, but the entire universe. Sources now say that the legendary hero, Ben Tennyson was inside the blast, two weeks ago. Survivors, now out of shock, say that the blast was created when Ben tried to use his Celestialsapien form, Alien X, and it went very wrong. The newspaper kept going on and on about the explosion, but I had read enough. I was convinced. “What do I do now?” I asked. My mom smiled, “You open your presents, of course!” Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Remember Celestial Category:Remember Celestial Category:Rocketslug Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres